Future Choices
by Higuchimon
Summary: It's customary to get a fortune on New Year's Day. Mizael's fortune and Vector's oddly match. In a way.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
><strong>Title:<strong> Future Choices  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Mizael, Vector  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 828||**Status:** One-shot  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #15; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, #11, write a fic between 750-850 words; One Pairing Boot Camp, #45, destiny  
><strong>Summary:<strong> [one-shot, Vector x Mizael/Mizael x Vector, Miseryshipping, 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge; Diversity Writing Challenge & One Pairing Boot Camp] It's customary to get a fortune on New Year's Day. Mizael's fortune and Vector's oddly match. In a way.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing again?" Vector grumbled as the group headed toward... somewhere. He didn't know where. He didn't really care, but he had nothing better to do with his time and at least bothering the others was enjoyable.<p>

"To a shrine," Nasch told him, in a tone that said he'd told them this many times and did not look forward to saying it again. Vector considered asking again, but their 'leader' kept on talking. "It's a traditional kind of thing to do for New Year's, which is now."

"Yes, yes, I saw all the advertisements about the holiday season." Vector made a face. "So what are we going to do there?"

It was Merag who answered this time. "We can make wishes for the New Year or buy new charms if we need any." She held up something in her hand. "I'm going to get rid of this one. I got it the last time I was there and it's all used up."

Vector sniffed but said nothing else. Ridiculous human customs. But he was supposedly human now, or as much as he would be, and there wasn't anything else to do.

"You can also get fortunes there," Nasch added. "Mostly that's a kid's thing, though. _Little_ kids." As if Vector would bother to point out that by human standards, the only one who looked close to being old enough to vote was Gilag.

Still, the idea of a fortune intrigued him a little. If nothing else, it would be good for a few giggles and he could always use one of those.

The shrine was pretty enough, but what really got Vector's attention was the vending machine where one picked up their fortune. He had somewhat formed the mental image of some wrinkled old priest or priestess writing the fortunes out on long strips of paper. He did not expect a machine with one of the city's O-bots sitting there waiting to accept money.

Well, this was the only really interesting thing here, he decided, and he had plenty of money. No one asked where Vector got his money, either. He would've told them if they did. Not that they would've wanted to know _how_. But he would've told them.

He fed the bot a small coin and took the strip of paper offered in return, and the small charm that apparently came with it. At most he expected something vague and mysterious from the fortune, nothing that would remotely affect his actual life. And what he got was...

"Great blessing, one's wish, romantic relationship, engagement?" Vector stared down at it, hardly believing what he was actually reading. Was this thing saying what he thought it did? _Really_?

"If you don't mind?" Mizael glowered at him from behind and Vector shifted aside, more interested in staring at his fortune in disbelief for now.

That lasted up until Mizael read his out loud. "Small curse, romantic relationship?" Vector had never heard the blond sound so completely annoyed, until a heartbeat later when he glared at the O-bot running the stand. "I want another one! This can't be my future!"

"One to a customer, sir," the O-bot whistled and beeped. "Next, please."

Vector fell into place beside Mizael as the other stalked off, muttering words under his breath that Vector would've liked to hear more of, if only so he could provide more satisfying options. "So, you have bad luck in your future, and I have good in mine."

"Vector, I am not in the mood for you." Mizael bit the words off. It only made Vector more amused to hear it.

"So, what if your bad relationship is _me_?" Vector offered. He'd never considered Mizael before, and wasn't certain if he was now, but why pass up the opportunity to prod at the proud dragon duelist?

Mizael stopped and stared at him, the most delicious look of horror on his features. "_What_?"

"Well, why not?" Vector shrugged, getting into the spirit of it. "Can you think of anyone better?"

"I'll give you a list later." Mizael started to turn away, only to pull up shortly as Merag stood there, a disapproving look directed toward Vector. "Merag?"

Her frown vanished as she looked at him. "It's traditional to leave bad fortunes either on the wall over there," she gestured to where several fortunes hung on hooks from a metal wall not that far off, "or to tie it to a pine tree. That way the bad luck doesn't follow you around."

Mizeal started right over to the nearest pine tree. Vector rolled his eyes.

"Did you have to interrupt my fun?" Really, Merag and Nasch were so alike. Always getting in the way when he wanted to enjoy himself. "I wasn't going to hurt him!" And he wouldn't. Broken toys were no fun at all.

Merag just gave him another look. Vector held his head up high and strolled away, wondering what else this new year might bring.

**The End**

**Note:** Going to a shrine and the other activities are indeed things done in Japan for New Year's. Though their fortunes aren't provided by O-bot... as far as I know.


End file.
